


Life After Death

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: Pavigi!





	Life After Death

Don't own Repo! or characters. Hope you enjoy. this just came to me one day...

Rotti Largo was raised to be a racist and a homophobe. He hated blacks, Indians, gays, anyone that wasn't straight and white. His son Pavi had been in the closet for years. Thought it was worse than that, he loved his older brother Luigi. Pavi had fun with the Genterns and the ladies all the time. He did enjoy the sex. But he felt no emotion toward them.

When Pavi started stealing and wearing faces, it was always womens faces. He wanted to be a woman, though he never said that. Rotti wrote the faces off as a phase Pavi was going through.

Luigi went along with Rotti, being a racist and everything. He just wanted his father to love him and be proud of him. He also wanted to inherit GeneCo. He knew though, that after his father died, he had a big secret to spill. and whoever didn't like it, including his siblings, would die.

After Rotti died, the Largo siblings mourned for a few days. Amber rook over GeneCo. It was left to her in Rotti's will. So Pavi and Luigi were free to do whatever they wished with their time. Pavi stole many more faces. His favorite being, Amber's fallen face.

Pavi knew he should come out and tell Luigi, but he knew Luigi was more stab-happy than usual after their father died, and he really didn't want to be stabbed.

Amber could tell from the way Luigi and Pavi acted, they like each other. So one night at dinner, she said, "Brothers, I know your secret. I think everyone knows but you."

"What-a do you mean sister?" Pavi asked nervously.

"Pavi, you are so gay, you came out of mom in a cloud of rainbow sparkles. And I can tell you like Luigi."

"That's not true," Pavi said to save himself from Luigi.

"And you, Luigi, you love Pavi too. You may not be flamboyant like he is, but I see if in your eyes, you love him," she accused.

"What if I am gay? It doesn't mean I love this fuck," Luigi got up and left the room. He stabbed every gentern who was unfortunate enough to be in the hallway with him.

Pavi was sitting there in shock, "Sister why?"

Amber plainly said, "I'm not anti-gay like dad. Plus, I'm tired of you two faking happiness."

"And mi fratello loves-a the Pavi?"

"Yes, I'm a girl, I'm good with looks. The way he looks at you when you aren't looking, he loves you."

Pavi got up and went towards Luigi’s room. He noticed blood and the bodies all over the hall. "Mi fratello?"he knocked on the door. No answer. He walked in and found Luigi was in the shower.

"Mi fratello? Is it true you love-a the Pavi?"he yelled at the bathroom door. Luigi didn't hear him, so Pavi opened the door. "Brother?"

"Go away Pavi, or I'll stab you," Pavi heard. But he noticed Luigi’s knife sitting on the counter far away from Luigi.

Pavi threw his clothes off and snuck into the shower.

When Luigi felt something touch his behind, he opened his eyes and turned around, "What the fuck are you doing?" He yelled at his brother.

"Let’s listen to Amber. Let’s-a be happy," Pavi whispered.

And after a while, Luigi agreed. They had hot shower sex and lived happily ever after.

This was written a few months (ok it was like 2011-2012) ago. I never really finished it. I was going end it all sex-sceney and stuff, but I decided to just kinda end it like this.

 


End file.
